


Tick-Tick-Tick

by MasterDuelistMichael



Series: Kim Possible AU [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Time to get into the proper Kim Possible series!





	Tick-Tick-Tick

**We've seen Melissa's first mission, now it's time to get into the series proper. I'll be going in production order, starting with 'Tick-Tick-Tick'! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We start things off at Danville High School. Outside, the marquee reads 'Term Papers - Due Today'. Rushing into the building is Melissa Chase, with a clear sense of urgency apparent.

"Excuse me! In a hurry! Sorry!"

Melissa made it to her locker in a mad dash to print her term paper.

"Come on - Big bucks, no whammies!"

Unfortunately, all that she got was a bunch of junk.

"What in the world is this?!"

Ask Milo!

* * *

"'Liss, I downloaded locker codes for NBA 2K20. Today, I advance past the QUIT SEED in MyTeam mode!" Milo told Melissa. Melissa was not amused.

"MILO! I have 30 seconds to print my term paper!" the ginger informed as the printer rattled.

"Oh boy...paper jam alert!"

"TERM paper jam alert, Milo!"

Milo gave a smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his naked mole rat - Chase. "Nothing a naked mole rat service call can't fix. Chase! EMERGENCY!"

Chase stretched out in Milo's palm and gave a look at the duo.

"Milo, this is mad serious!"

"Chase can fix a 15 year old computer, Melissa. I think he can handle this."

No sooner than he said that, Chase got to work, diving deep into the printer and repairing the paper jam in nothing flat.

"Oh, 'Liss of little faith!"

Melissa was surprised, Milo's freaky pet rodent pulled it off!

"It's all here! The paper, footnotes, bibliography, Chase..."

Yeah...Chase somehow got into Melissa's term paper, forcing her to re-print it. However...

_RING!_

Too late. Just as she finished printing and started sprinting towards class, the bell rang and startled her, causing her to ram right into her teacher, Mr. Kyle Drako.

* * *

"Going somewhere, Ms. Chase?"

"M-Mr. Drako, I-I'm..." Melissa stammered.

"Tardy...3rd time this month. Looks like I'll be seeing you after school."

"At cheer practice?"

Zack came in soon after.

"I don't think so, Melissa. Drako's '3 strikes and you get detention,'" Zack warned. "So it looks like you're getting detention."

"Correct, Mr. Underwood."

"DETENTION?!" Melissa freaked.

* * *

(Kimmunicator beeps)

_ **Oh yeah, yeah!** _

_ **I'm your basic, average girl** _

_ **and I'm here to save the world** _

_ **You can't stop me 'cause I'm** _

_ **KIM POS-SI-BLE** _

_ **There is nothing I can't do** _

_ **and when danger calls** _

_ **just know that I am on my way ** _ **(know that I am on my way)**

_ **Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble** _

_ **If you just call my name** _

_ **KIM POSSIBLE!** _

_ **Call me, beep me** _

_ **if you wanna reach me** _

_ **When you wanna page me** _

_ **It's okay** _

_ **Whenever you need me, baby** _

_ **Call Me, Beep Me** _

_ **if you wanna reach me** _

_ **Call Me! Beep Me!** _

_ **If you wanna reach me! ** _ **(MELISSA!)**

_ **Doesn't matter where** _

_ **Doesn't matter when** _

_ **I will be there for you 'til the very end** _

_ **In danger or trouble** _

_ **I'm there on the double** _

_ **You know that you always can call...** _

_ **KIM POSSIBLE!** _

**Melissa: So what's the sitch?**

_ **Call Me, Beep Me if you wanna reach me!** _

* * *

**KIM POSSIBLE**

* * *

That night, during dinner, Melissa's twin brothers - Phineas and Ferb - were causing mischief...again.

"Boys, no launching food at the table," Melissa's father - renowned rocket scientist Richard Chase - chided. "Use the launch pad in the yard."

Phineas and Ferb smiled as they ran off.

"'Lissie, you haven't eaten a bite...what's wrong?" Melissa's mother - brain surgeon Pepper Chase - asked.

Melissa sighed. "Mom, you're a brain surgeon. Dad, you're a rocket scientist. What am I? DETENTION GIRL."

This shocked her parents.

"DETENTION?!" Melissa's parents freaked.

"A Chase has never gotten detention! Save for your brothers, but they're little monkeys."

"What happened, my little spark?"

"I was a little late to class. No big...unless you're Mr. '3 Strikes' Draco."

Mr. Chase chuckled. "Sound's like your Mr. Draco is tough but fair."

"But I'm a cheerleader! Cheerleaders don't do detention!"

"Then who does?" her mom asked.

"Other kids. Ones who break the rules."

"Like you did," Mr. Chase informed.

"Do I have the right to remain silent?" Melissa sarcastically asked as her Kimmunicator beeped. "What up, Zack?"

* * *

"Got a hit on your site from the Amazon. I set you up with Gustavo for your transportation."

Melissa wondered about Gustavo...then remembered how he helped his village during Hurricane Isaac.

"Oh! From Hurricane Isaac!"

"Don't forget your insect repellent!" Zack reminded as he signed off.

"South America?"

"On a school night?"

Melissa then brought out her favorite weapon - the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Okay...but finish your veggies first," Mrs. Chase said.

"Tough crowd."

* * *

Later that night, Melissa and Milo were on an amphibious plane bound for the Amazon.

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo!"

"After you helped my village during Hurricane Isaac, I only wish I could do more!" Gustavo said to Melissa.

"It was just like swim practice! No big!"

"Except the Danville High pool doesn't have piranhas!" Milo remarked as the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Okay, Melissa. I can stream you the footage from the security camera now," Zack informed.

"Please and thank you!"

* * *

The Kimmunicator screen now showed Professor Acari's lab. Inside a woman with long black hair in a green and black jumpsuit flipped in and kicked the camera, causing it to malfunction.

"Rewind and freeze, Zack!"

Zack rewound the tape and froze the footage.

"Who is she? She's good..." Melissa remarked, only to be interrupted by Milo's loud slurping. "Milo, is that really necessary?"

* * *

"Hey, every drop counts when you're thousands of miles away from free refills, MC!"

On the way to Acari's lab, the trio of Melissa, Milo and Chase faced many dangers, from spiders to the unforgiving jungle...and even Chase getting stuck to Milo's leg.

"We're here...Professor Acari's lab!"

They were greeted by a short, middle-aged man, no older than 50.

"Melissa Chase! Thank goodness!" Professor Acari greeted.

"If I were you, I'd get someone out here to spray your yard. You've got a serious insect...issue."

The place was crawling with bugs!

* * *

"Any clue what was stolen, Professor?" Melissa asked.

"No idea. That's why I called you. Gang's all here."

Milo took note of the professor's computer which currently showed a barrage of butterflies.

"Hmmm...quite appropriate screensaver," Milo assessed as the butterflies fluttered off.

"Screensaver..." Melissa thought to herself as she checked her Kimmunicator. "No screensaver. What's on your computer?"

"Oh, it's a very experimental..."

The professor gasped.

"MY PROJECT! NO! THEY TOOK MY TICK!"

Upon hearing the word 'tick', Milo flashed back 4 years to the worst summer of his life - Camp Wannaweep.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Get back! Back, I say! Stay away, you multi-legged freaks!"

(End Flashback)

* * *

"My scalp was an all-you-can-drink buffet for those vermin."

"Oh, this tick wasn't alive," Acari reassured Milo.

"Don't you dare try to play me, Professor!"

"On the disc was a digital blueprint for a cyber-genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing."

"So you designed a robot tick?" Melissa asked.

"Precisely."

"Quick question...WHY?" Milo asked.

"I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Maybe a little too much," Melissa snarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small island in an undisclosed location...

...a woman in a green and black jumpsuit flew in to deliver the disk, only to fall into a trap door. She was met by a black-haired, blue faced man in a blue outfit with glasses on. This was Dr. Bradley Nicholson - also known as Dr. Drakken. The woman was known as Lydia Brooks - also known as Shego.

"Did you get it?" Drakken asked.

"I got it! Don't know why you'd want it, but I got it," Shego confirmed.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego," Drakken affirmed. "Who wants to build a robot tick? I DO! I DO!"

"You do realize you just said that out loud."

"BLAST!"

The next day at school...

...outside, the marquee read 'Detention - Room 12'. Inside, Melissa and Milo were working the case of Acari's stolen robo-tick. Zack quickly ran up to the duo.

"Zack, what have you got?" Melissa asked.

"I took that freeze-frame from the security camera footage of Acari's lab. Her name's Shego - she's wanted in 11 countries," Zack explained.

"And mega hot!" Milo added.

"SO NOT YOUR TYPE!" Melissa chided with a hint of jealousy in her tone as Drako came up behind them.

"CHASE! Snap to! It's 1500 hours!"

"You got detention, Melissa? Cheerleaders don't do detention!" Zack remarked.

"She has to do 1500 hours? Let the time fit the crime, Drako!" Milo barked.

"Milo...that's military time. It means 3 PM," Zack explained.

Room 12: D-Hall...

"Chase, meet Vinnie and Big Mike."

"'Sup, cheerleader?"

"Hey."

Another boy, a blonde wearing a hat, came in.

"Is this the assembly?"

"It's detention, Junior! Take a seat!"

"Whoa! What's a cheerleader doing in detention?" Junior asked.

"Waiting for it to be over."

Of course...the clock was busted, making it seem even longer for Melissa.

"I'm so doomed."

It's here where Melissa started to feel uncomfortable as Junior got a little too close.

"What?!"

"Never been this close to a cheerleader before. Your skin is so smooth and zit-free...like a baby's bottom."

"GROSS!"

She was shoved right straight into Big Mike, who was not pleased.

Neither was Drako. However, Chase came in to startle D-Hall.

"What's that?!" Drako freaked. "Vermin...bald, creepy..."

Chase freaked out Big Mike, then ran up Vinnie's leg.

"MC!" Milo whispered.

"What could it be, Mr. Drako?"

"Probably busted out of the science lab. Genetic mutation - when will they stop?"

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"Alright. EVACUATE MUTANT-INFESTED LOCATION!"

"YES!" Melissa celebrated.

"GO! GO! GO!"

Naked Mole Rat ploy successful! On to Bueno Nacho!

"Much needed bailout! Thank you, Milo!"

"Credit where credit is due, Melissa!" Milo told Melissa, referring back to Chase as Zack came in.

"You have no idea what it's like in there - it's a meeting of the Lifetime Losers' Club!"

This got a rise out of Milo, who's been in detention more times than he can count.

"Zack, got anything on our mystery crook?"

Zack nodded. "I've checked all the air-traffic records. Just the one plane heading for a small private island in the Caribbean."

"Total villain's lair territory!"

"And get this - local legend states the island's haunted!"

This freaked out Chase, who ran right straight into Zack's drink.

"Seriously? Haunted island? "Keep out, meddling kids"? As if!"

"Almost forgot! Check your backpack!"

Hearing this, Milo rooted through Melissa's backpack to grab the new gadgets.

"Milo, get out of there!"

"I gotta familiarize myself with the new equipment, like this high-tech...lipstick? What?!"

"Milo, that's not ordinary lipstick!" Zack warned.

Milo thought it was fruit-flavored...until it splattered on his face and turned into some form of elastic.

"Elastic Constricting Agent..."

Melissa then found a black, circular item hidden deep in her backpack. "Man, I've been looking for this! It's my compact!"

Milo freaked out. "What's that do?"

"It's just a small mirror that allows me to check my face. Let's jet, Milo!"

* * *

Hours later, Melissa, Milo and Chase swam through the waters surrounding the Caribbean, setting off the intruder alert. They were then captured in Dr. Drakken's lair.

"I have heard of you. The world famous teen hero Melissa Chase."

"And her boyfriend," Shego added.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Melissa retorted.

"And surely, you've heard of my work."

"Sorry, never heard of you."

"Think for a minute. It'll come to you."

"I really don't know who you are."

"Doctor Drakken..."

"Dr. Drakken."

"HA! I see my reputation precedes me."

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Drakken!"

"Enough chatter! My pets are famished. Perhaps you to could stay..."

"...for lunch?" Milo finished. "What? He was so going for that."

* * *

Drakken gave an evil grin as he pressed a button, dropping Melissa and Milo into the shark pit, but the sharks were no match for Melissa as they were quickly tied up by her Elastic Constricting Agent Lipstick. They soon found themselves in Drakken's lab, where he was building his robo-explosive ticks. His plan: Bend everyone to his will or he'll explode them. He had an army of the ticks...all but 1 exploded due to Murphy's law. The last one attached itself to Melissa's nose after Melissa deflected laser blasts off her compact, destroying Drakken's lair.

* * *

The next day at cheer practice...

Melissa had gained some street cred from the D-Hall crew! After taking a thank you call from Acari, she tried to get cheer practice started, only to be intercepted by Drako calling her back into detention.

"Detention?! Melissa, maybe no-one's informed you, but we cheerleaders don't get detention!" Candace snarkily informed.

At D-Hall, the trio of Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike noticed the explosive Nano-Tick on Melissa's nose. She was able to escape Drako, however...Drakken was able to track the tick. She and Milo were being pursued not only by Drako and the D-Hall crew, but also by Drakken and Shego with their Grav-Atomic ray. Melissa did save Junior, Vinnie, Big Mike and Drako...while Drakken got sprayed by a fire hydrant.

* * *

"Yeah...YOU DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Shego barked as they arrived at Bueno Nacho.

"If you'll just tell me what to do, I'll do it!"

"What did we agree on?"

"I no touchie anything?"

"Exactly!"

Melissa soon found herself in a battle with Shego as Zack came into the picture.

* * *

"Zack, thank goodness!" Milo greeted in relief. "We need a way to get that tick off of Melissa before it explodes!" the jinx freaked as Drakken engaged the detonation sequence.

"You can't disarm something that small! We gotta get the tick to let go somehow. There must be some way to burn the circuits!" Zack assessed.

"This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to modern man. Neal, Diablo Sauce!" Milo called out to Neal, who threw him a Diablo Sauce packet. Milo opened it just as Big Mike sat on Shego. Milo took Melissa in his arms, opened the sauce packet and gently dropped some of the sauce onto the tick on Melissa's nose, frying the circuits. He then took a straw and slurped up the tick, only for it to get stuck.

"The tick...is in...the straw..." Milo said, muffled. "THE TICK IS IN THE STRAW! WHAT DO I DO?!"

Enter Melissa! She took the straw from Milo and blew out the tick onto Drakken's hover car...just as it was about to explode!

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, MELISSA CHASE...BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

"Perimeter secure," Melissa remarked.

Well...almost secure. There's still the matter of your detention, Melissa.

* * *

Back in room 12...Drako was losing his mind over Melissa polishing Big Mike's nails.

"Detention is supposed to be a punishment! A time of quiet suffering!"

"You didn't count on the Melissa factor, Drako."

"Guys, what do we do?" Kim asked.

"Take turns..." Vinnie and Junior said.

"Right..."

* * *

**And that was 'Tick-Tick-Tick'! Next up: 'Bueno Nacho'! See ya then!**


End file.
